Pictures Worth a Thousand Words
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: "Pictures are worth a thousand words. But love is worth a billion." Random tratie moments throughout the years of their relationship. Tratie oneshot/drabble!


**I feel like writing some really fluffy tratie right now (when do I not? ;)), so here this goes…**

**Disclaimer: Hold on. I'm calling my lawyer….**

One

The picture's old, definitely. It features an eight year old Travis and eight year old Katie, Travis's eyes shining with laughter more than ever, and Katie drenched from head to toe in what looks like milk. Katie's eyebrows are scrunched in, anger all over her face. She looks like she's about to punch Travis. And while she's so pissed, Travis is still laughing. If you look hard enough, you can see a teeny weeny tear slipping out of the corner of his right eye, a tear from laughter. There are tears in Katie's eyes too. But they're not from laughter.

* * *

Two

It's that time of the year again. Katie's tenth birthday. Ten is a big number. _Ten _ is double digits. _Ten_ is three years away from being a teenager, which is when big stuff is supposed to happen to you. Travis, who is one month and a half shy of ten stands before her, box in hand. He still looks the same, bouncy curls, blue eyes, baby face, but something has definitely changed. It's in the way he looks at her: huge blue eyes, open wide, like a puppy eager to please. He looks like he'd do anything for her. Katie's already opened the box, and there's tissue paper everywhere. It's green tissue paper, because green is Katie's favorite color. Katie's holding her gift in her hands, which is a scarf. But wait…that can't be right. Katie's birthday is in the _spring_. Why would you need a _scarf_ in the middle of _spring_? Katie looks utterly confused as she holds the scarf out and tries to smile for the picture.

* * *

Three

This time, Connor's in the picture too. Connor, despite the fact that he's one year younger than Travis, looks exactly the same as him. It's snowing outside, a thick blanket of white covering the ground, footprints stuck in its pristine surface. Somewhere in the background is some sort of deformed snowman, a couple snow angels, and what looks like a very unstable snow fort. Travis, Katie, and Connor all stand together, arms over each other, Katie bundled up in a parka, a scarf (the one Travis gave her a year ago), and gloves, and Connor and Travis in identical coats, the only thing telling them apart being the orange beanie on Travis's head. The tips of his curls peek out, just brushing the ends of his elfish ears. Connor smiles straight at the camera, showing of that easy, wide, adorable Stoll grin, but Travis and Katie don't. They smile, but just not at the camera. They smile at _each other_.

* * *

Four

In the next picture, it's obvious Travis and Katie have grown. They still have the same features as their eleven year old selves, but this time they look more mature. It's clearly sometime in the summer, because in the background, you can see the canoe lake, filled with kids in swimsuits splashing around. Travis, wearing swim trunks and his orange Camp t shirt stands next to Katie, arm slung over her shoulder. In either hand, Travis has a banana (?), and is facing the camera, sticking his tongue out. Katie, on the other hand, fits nicely in his arm, isn't facing the camera. She's facing Travis raising her eyebrows at him. It's kind of hard to tell, but if you squint, you might see the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.

* * *

Five

This one definitely isn't posed for. It's Travis and Katie by the fire at camp, sharing marshmallows. The flickering flame sends shadows across their faces, giving them an eerie glow. Katie's perched on a log, her loose, flowy skirt all around her. Travis is sitting on the ground, leaning against Katie's log with one leg crossed over the other. His mouth is open wide as Katie stuffs a burnt, gooey marshmallow into his mouth, in the process smearing marshmallow goo all over him. Her mouth is open too, her lips turned upwards, her huge green eyes closed. She's _laughing_. At Travis. That's a first.

* * *

Six

In the pitch black darkness, you can barely make out two people-a guy and a girl. The guy's head is lying on the girl's lap, and she's gently stroking his hair. His eyes are closed, and he looks like he's asleep. She looks ready to drop too, but you can tell she's trying to stay awake, just for him. She looks down at him, a smile on her face that almost says, _Wow, I can't believe he's actually MINE_. The guy smiles in his sleep. He's probably thinking the same thing.

* * *

After that, there aren't that many pictures. Sure, a few here and there-Travis and Katie going to see some play; Travis at Katie's high school graduation (she was valedictorian), Katie's dad narrowing his eyes at Travis; them at the park, about sixteen, Travis trying to climb up the slide, and Katie laughing and scolding him on the bench. But that's okay. Travis and Katie don't need pictures to show that they love each other.

Pictures are worth a thousand words. But love is worth a billion.

**Argh! This is so sappy it's not even funny! I think I'm going to die of sappiness right now! But, before I die, I want to make a ****_very_**** important announcement. Since about October, I've been betaing for the amazing fanfiction writer aaquater's story The Matchmaking Oracle. The Matchmaking Oracle is about Travis and Katie going on a quest, and gradually starting to fall in love :) It's a hilarious story, but so far, only one chapter is up (don't worry, more are on their way!). Would you all be amazing and go check it out? Thank you! :D**

**Reviews are magic ;)**


End file.
